


Eros, Thief In A Bind

by Piroco



Series: Phantom Thief AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Almost completely PWP, Alternate Universe - Historical, Backstory, Companion Piece, Consensual Kink, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Sexual Roleplay, almost, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: "The elusive thief Eros, bound and powerless at last." Viktor drawls as his gaze slides over the man currently laying on his bed, both hands securely cuffed to the metallic bed frame.Eros, for his part, gives a look of complete indifference to his current predicament, with an easy smirk and relaxed poise even as the handcuffs dig into his wrists. When he speaks, his tone is cool and even, "And the legendary detective Viktor Nikiforov, chaining his nemesis to a bed. What would the people say if they knew their beloved hero entertained the same sort of fantasies only a den of iniquity dared provide for?"Viktor chuckles at that. Of course Eros would be this daring even in his current situation, it's what makes him so charming.-----Written for the Isekai YOI Zine (Gehen Edition)





	Eros, Thief In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the sexy conclusion of the Phantom Thief AU, from the sexy Isekai edition~
> 
> Not gonna lie, this one was the harder to write of the two. I wanted to conclude the story is a satisfying manner, but at the same time there HAD to be smut, bc what's the point of writing for the NSFW edition then? XD To be honest I'm not fully content with how it came out, but I hope you do enjoy it more than I anyways. I'm proud of how the smut scene came out at least ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Again, I want to thank the Isekai Zine mods and fellow participants, [ajwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf) for beta-reading this one too, and everyone who sat through my rambling and constant rewriting of this thing. Love you ❤️

Eros, the mysterious phantom thief, terrorized the people of Hightown for years.

In a long-standing game of cat and mouse, Eros would always leave a calling card, warning of the day and target of his next heist, along with a challenge for the victim and the police themselves to catch him. Each and every time they would be foiled, and Eros would escape triumphant, no matter the nature of his prize: treasures, deeds, jewels, paintings, collector's items, antiques, even blackmail and information.

Never money however, Eros prided himself on being above the common thief in every respect.

Mysterious, agile, and tremendously cunning, Eros had gone uncaught despite becoming the number one enemy of the police and high society. It was suspected he had minions under his command, for a single man to do everything he did, for so long, and unpunished, should be impossible, but whoever these minions may be was never discovered, not even after locking out and scouring the whole Lowtown in search of them.

In desperation, Hightown requested the intervention of legendary Detective Viktor Nikiforov. Bored out of yet another drug ring bust, his impeccable record and the utter lack of challenge in all his years of career, Viktor was lured by the eccentricity and romance this pursuit promised and accepted the case without much thought.

What he didn't expect was how much he would have to lose in this case. By the end of it his spotless reputation, his dignity and his heart had been taken away by none other than Eros himself.

But in turn, Viktor had taken Eros away from the world.

* * *

Viktor's hands slid down over Eros' chest, tracing the lines of his jacket.

"The elusive thief Eros, bound and powerless at last." Viktor drawls as his gaze slides over the man currently laying on his bed, both hands securely cuffed to the metallic bed frame.

Eros, for his part, gives a look of complete indifference to his current predicament, with an easy smirk and relaxed poise even as the handcuffs dig into his wrists. When he speaks, his tone is cool and even, "And the legendary detective Viktor Nikiforov, chaining his nemesis to a bed. What would the people say if they knew their beloved hero entertained the same sort of fantasies only a den of iniquity dared provide for?"

Viktor chuckles at that. Of course Eros would be this daring even in his current situation, it's what makes him so charming.

He approaches the side of the bed, Eros' gaze trained over him belies the thief's supposed disregard. "Oh, they would gossip for sure. They never liked me much anyways, I'm just a foreigner. But you, Eros... They love you, and so do I."

He had to admit Eros' aesthetic sense complimented nicely with his natural charisma: Black and red to give him an air of mystery, shoulders and waistcoat decorated by crystals which drew the stares of both admirers and rivals alike, all designed in tailoring fitting for a man as elegant and bold as him.

Viktor climbs onto the bed, forcing Eros' legs apart so he can kneel between them, and directly in front of him. As he moves to undo the buttons of the thief's decorated waistcoat, Viktor continues dispassionately, "You took away my reputation, my perfect record, my dignity, and finally, you took away my heart. What do you have to say about that, Eros?"

Eros hums, answering as Viktor continues to undress him, "I am a thief, dear detective. Thievery is my trade, and you heart is a treasure worth keeping."

The waistcoat undone, Viktor moves on to remove Eros' shirt. "I am glad then, I'd rather have you keep it, you claimed it after all..."

Eros shivers lightly as he feels the cool touch of Viktor's gloved hands over his bare chest and Viktor's smile turns wider, amused and predatory. He slides his hand upwards, from Eros' navel to his right nipple, making the thief's breath hitch when Viktor gives it an experimental pinch.

"But it wouldn't be right to leave it at that," Viktor speaks as his hands lower again, undoing Eros' belt and hooking thumbs underneath his waistband. "As glamorous as you make it look, a crime is a crime, and you must be punished accordingly."

Eros lets out a light pant before asking, "That so? And tell me, dear detective, how should I be punished then?"

He only has a second's forewarning in the hungry gleam of Viktor's eyes before his pants are yanked downwards, stopping just above his knees. The cool air hitting his exposed flesh makes him tremble slightly, but it's nothing compared to the chill that travels down his spine when he hears Viktor speak again, voice now darkened with hunger and desire.

"You'll see Eros..." Viktor says, taking a few seconds to admire Eros, exposed for his debauchment. Then, Viktor straightens and guides a gloved hand in front of his mouth, pulling at the tip of a finger with his teeth to take the garment off, does the same for the other, and stretches forwards again towards the nightstand, taking out a small bottle from inside the drawer.

It doesn't take much guessing what it is, lest with the immediate use Viktor gives it. He straightens out again, making sure Eros gets a full view of the bottle's contents dripping down his fingers as Viktor rubs them together to warm up the liquid. A tinge of red begins to show on Eros' face, flushing from the quickening of his heart, his agile mind formulating in seconds what Viktor's intent is before the man speaks it himself.

"Like you stole so much from me, I shall take away _ your _ dignity, make you beg for my touch, and then I will take away your heart, so you can never look back to a life without me."

"T-Thats— ah!" Any clever retort Eros has immediately dies in his tongue as Viktor's hands lowers, fingers teasing and prodding at his ass. Viktor takes a second to relish on the intense red of Eros' flush before the first digit slides in.

Eros' breath catches in his throat as the finger slides in deeper, past the second knuckle. There's little significant resistance from Eros' insides and Viktor's inquisitive mind can't stop thinking the reasons, formulating scenarios each more sinful than the last, all featuring a beautifully ravished Eros.

As he slides in a second finger, Viktor can't help but quip, "Your insides, so pliant under my hands. Have you given yourself to anyone before, Eros? Is this how you've eluded your pursuers for so long?"

His fingers plunge deeper, up to the third knuckle, stretching sensitive walls with scissoring motions, teasing moans and gasps out of Eros, but more than anything searching, searching for a reaction...

"That isn't—!" Eros words are broken off into a languid moan, just as Viktor presses right into his most sensible spot, punching the breath out of his lungs and making his vision flash white.

"No matter, tonight, and from now on, you're mine alone."

Any intention and pretense of toying with Eros is thrown away as Viktor presses against the same spot over and over again, giving him not a second of rest. The sensation, the relentless attack against his nerves is too much for Eros, but handcuffed and overwhelmed as he is he can't do anything but endure as fire consumes his mind and tears begin to form in his eyes.

A broken cry escapes his lips as Viktor's other hand takes his cock, hardened from the incessant attentions in his ass, and quickly begins pumping in time.

Viktor's teasing takes a devious turn then. When Eros feels his orgasm mounting, can feel himself almost spilling out, Viktor stops, hand clenching around Eros' member and cutting off his climax, then beginning to move again after some seconds, driving him to the brink once again.

Eros loses count of how many times the detective does this, his brain no longer capable of discerning anything but the desire consuming his body and mind, the pain of his overstimulated nerves, and the all-consuming need to come. He tries to hold back, to regain his stability, but a particularly hard jab at his prostate leaves him reeling, his eyes rolling back.

Tears and moans spill freely out of Eros, and it's only after that does Viktor slow down. He stands still, gazing at Eros' pitiful state, waiting for something — a reaction, a crack under his mask, a signal to proceed.

He slows down enough that, even if still raw from Viktor's ministrations Eros regains his breath again, his mind catching up with the moment, thoughts forming. As his breath evens out he looks upwards, examining Viktor's expression, the flush over his pale cheeks and nose, his blown pupils, his parted lips, his expectant patience...

Then suddenly Eros' voice drawls out, snapping Viktor into attention. The thief's expression shifted from overwhelmed confusion to a sensual, confident, almost smug smile that beckoned the detective closer.

"What's the problem, Viktor? Didn't you say you would steal my heart as well? Or were you just bluffing, too afraid to go through it?"

A dare. The sign Viktor needed.

He wastes only a few seconds in lubing up his own member, already hard just from watching and hearing Eros lose himself under his fingers. Viktor rips the thief's pants off completely, throwing them behind him without a thought, lifts Eros' leg by the knee with one hand and with the other angles himself against his entrance.

Despite having dared Viktor to do so, Eros lets out a surprised cry at the feeling of Viktor's cock stretching his insides. There's no pain aside from the ache of intrusion — Viktor had been very thorough with lubing both himself and Eros' ass — but still he felt _ so full _.

When Viktor bottomed out, thighs flush against Eros', did the latter dare another glance to Viktor's face. The detective's expression was strained, as if he was holding back, afraid of letting himself go completely. But before Eros could have a word out Viktor began to move, slow at first but quickly gaining speed as Eros' insides stretched around him.

Words failed the thief, any eloquent thought crushed under the weight of Viktor against him, the pleasure blooming in his lower body, and the heat spreading through every inch of his body up to his head, flushing his face and making it impossible to think.

Then Viktor angled forwards, pressing Eros' knees against his torso, and his thrusts became slower but deeper, almost methodical. Once again he was looking at Eros' face, searching his expression.

And he found what he was looking for, when Eros let out an unrestrained cry as Viktor thrust against his prostate, raw from the previous assault, left Eros blind and reeling.

This time it was Viktor's turn to smirk.

"Is this— ah! Good enough— for you?" he spoke between breaths, his own falling short from the exertion, but refusing to slow down as he continued thrusting against Eros' sensitive spot, "Must be— Your face— Your voice is—!"

Eros could do nothing but cry and moan in response, tears flowing anew from the overwhelming pleasure. Viktor was right, this was enough, more than enough, and he wanted _ he wanted _—

"Viktor!"

The latter smiled wider, he knew he was triumphant. He let go of Eros' legs, instead moving his hands to the sides of the thief's head, and his own face closer to the other's. Without thinking of it Eros hooked his legs around Viktor's sides, gaining him a harder thrust from the detective.

"Look at you— So lost in the— ngh! You're— You're mine— Your heart and you soul— Are mine and I'm—!"

"Viktor!" Yuuri cried out, "Viktor, please! I'm so close—!"

"I'm yours—! Yuuri!"

In a blinding flash of white, both men came undone, deaf to anything but each other's screaming climax.

In the aftermath Yuuri's legs fell away from Viktor's sides, his strength depleted. Viktor's head fell atop Yuuri's chest, below his collarbone, the rest of his body barely supported by his knees and elbows on the bed. They remained like that for a few minutes as both regained their breaths.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again it was to the sight of Viktor's smile — kinder and softer this time. Viktor kissed the damp corners of Yuuri's eyes as he repeated "I'm yours."

Yuuri hummed happily. He quite enjoyed the thrill of their fantasy, but he also enjoyed having his sweet, kind Viktor back just as much.

He shivered when Viktor pulled out, his hole still tender and hot exposed to cool air as lube and cum trickled out. Viktor wasted no time getting the keys to the handcuffs from the nightstand to free his lover, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders as soon as he could move his arms. He was sweaty and sticky and making a mess on the bed, but all Yuuri wanted to do at the moment was cling to his Viktor and bask in the afterglow together.

Viktor moved backwards, pulling Yuuri until they were both resting on their sides. He sighed into Yuuri's skin, giving a peck to his collarbone and moving his hand to card over Yuuri's damp hair.

"I can't believe you asked this of me."

"Hmm, why?" Yuuri mumbled. "It was exciting. Being Eros again is kind of fun, even if it's just for bed games. Besides... confident and possessive you is _ very _ attractive."

"That so? And what about the rest of me?" Viktor asked playfully, giving Yuuri's collarbone another kiss.

"Also very attractive, every part of you."

"That means so much more coming from you, my Yuuri," Viktor chirped.

He let a beat pass, marked by their breathing and the feeling of Yuuri's soft ebony locks in his fingers, before he spoke again, "As much as I want to, we shouldn’t sleep like this. Let me carry you to the bath?"

"Please. I don't think I can move on my own right now..."

Viktor was gentle as he lifted Yuuri, mindful of his lover's sore legs and behind, and just as gentle when he took off Yuuri's coat — the only garment still on his body — and deposited him in the bathtub. Viktor insisted on cleaning Yuuri before he got in the bathtub himself, carefully manhandling Yuuri's tired body, rinsing his entrance clean, and washing his hair so thoroughly Yuuri was almost coaxed to sleep by the feeling of Viktor's fingers caressing his scalp.

Yuuri never imagined there would come a day he would allow himself to be held in such a way by another man, one who had been once a complete stranger. To be trapped and rendered so vulnerable. But if it was for Viktor, Yuuri would allow that and much more. Viktor had taken him away from the world, stolen his heart away just like Yuuri had stolen Viktor's; gave him love, comfort, and a place to belong.

* * *

They had met long ago in the dirty streets of Lowtown, inside his family's pub. At that time he wasn't Eros, but simply Yuuri Katsuki, and Viktor was just a curious foreigner. Despite Yuuri's initial distrust they grew closer, much closer than either expected. Viktor's patronage became a daily occurrence, and light talk at the pub gave way to long walks around the city.

One day Viktor took him to Hightown. Yuuri had no love for the city but he could see Viktor's kind intentions, to have Yuuri out of the same grey streets from every other day, give him a change of scenery at least for today. It went well, all things considered, a nice day out in Viktor's company, that us until suddenly an officer stopped them to speak to Viktor directly.

Their trip was derailed, and at the officer's insistence they ended up at Viktor's apartment. In spite of Viktor's comment that it was just a quick inspection hours passed while Yuuri waited, sitting in the lounge with only Makkachin for company, watching dark clouds gather outside. By the time the officer was leaving there was a violent downpour outside.

He should have left, maybe. His agile mind was piecing clues together, and the feeling that Viktor may not be who he thought was growing each second. But still he stayed, and over a night's stay and a bottle of wine he revealed the true depths of his affection to the other man, falling into his arms and lips.

It all came to a halt when he received his next mark, what unknowingly to him would be Eros' last heist.

Slipping inside the museum had been easy, too easy for such a valuable piece as the Crown of Ishtar. He eluded every security measure, but before he got to the Crown he was greeted by the gleam of a revolver and familiar silver hair.

He fought him off, he had to, but what he couldn't do was hurt Viktor. Without intent in his attacks he was overpowered, and in desperation Yuuri did the one thing he never thought he would, the one thing he knew would break Viktor's heart.

He took off his mask and begged, as Yuuri Katsuki; for mercy, for a chance to escape. A moment’s hesitation was all it took, as he pushed Viktor away and sprinted away even as he heard Viktor's yell at him to stop, his voice breaking.

It was well deserved then, that one impulsive officer had gotten ahead of himself, firing his weapon at Yuuri and piercing him in the leg.

Yuuri barely escaped, falling into a water channel and blacking out. When he came back to reality he was back home in his bed with a crippled leg and a guilty conscience. Word spread quickly of the Royal Police's failure, of Eros' escape, of how it had been all upon the foreign detective's shoulders.

Yuuri had destroyed Viktor's reputation when the latter had been guilty of nothing but doing his job and loving Yuuri more than he deserved.

Yuuri would never forgive himself if he let it end at that, so he ran, ignoring the pain in his leg and digging his brain for the turns and streets that would lead him back to Viktor's residence, praying each second to whatever merciful deity that would hear him that he wasn't too late.

How he made it so far with a lame leg he doesn't know, but he was just a few blocks away before he was tackled to the ground by City Guards; stopped for simply being born in Lowtown, just a few blocks away from the privilege of Hightown. 

Batons and soles fell upon his body, leaving cuts and bruises in their wake, injuries that hurt far less than the knowledge he had failed Viktor once again.

But then the beating stopped, the guards broke apart, and a gentle voice he thought he would never hear again pulled him back to reality.

"Yuuri...?"

Viktor, kind Viktor, who took him in his arms and brought him back to the apartment, who tended to his injuries and asked nothing, who deserved better than what Yuuri gave him.

Without prompting Yuuri confessed to everything but his associates' involvements — the fault was his alone, Minako-san and his family needed not to be dragged down for his crimes. He took responsibility for the heists, the robberies, the escapes. More than all, he took responsibility for betraying Viktor's trust, for turning his love into a tool for escape.

If Viktor turned him in now, his reputation would be restored. His career would remain impeccable, he would regain the people's respect, and he would have payback against Yuuri's treachery.

"You know who I am now. Viktor... You can do what you want with me now, I deserve it."

But he didn't.

Instead of turning Yuuri in, or simply letting him go, Viktor took him away from a world that didn't need Yuuri anymore.

He took Yuuri with him, to his homeland. Gave him a new name, a new home, better clothes and food, money to send back to his family, a job as his assistant so Yuuri could support himself, to make use of the brilliant mind Viktor always known Yuuri possessed.

Viktor had stolen Yuuri away from a world of spite and hopelessness and took him in his own home, making him part of his life. A fitting end for the phantom thief, and one Yuuri wouldn't change for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates you can follow me on social media:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/ChqshqD)


End file.
